


Four Miracles

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [17]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63, Transformation Sequences, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: I would have made this a chapter of 'Transformations,' but I don't want to include that story in DWDC because of just one chapter.





	

"All right," Joanne set down the camera. "The camera will only record when there's music playing, and it'll capture our transformations. With any luck, we can pass them off as special effects."

"Okay then. Let's do this. Hit it!"

The melody of I Want to Break Free began to play as Roxy, Freddi, and Bianca held out their brooches. At once, each girl was surrounded by a pillar of colored light--Roxy in pink, Freddi in yellow, and Bianca in blue.

Within the pillars, the three floated, each wearing a serene expression.

_I want to break free_

Roxy spun in place as she was enveloped in light from the neck down. Raising her hands above her head, she clapped twice, and the light on her arms shattered, revealing a pair of white gloves with pale pink trim.

_I want to break free_

Clicking her heels together yielded hot pink knee-high boots with spiked heels.

_I want to break free from your lies_  
You're so self-satisfied  
I don't need you

She hugged herself, and a bright pink blouse with white trim appeared, followed by a matching skirt.

_I've got to break free_

She put her hands on her cheeks, and her hair turned cerise pink, tying into pigtails.

_God knows,  
God knows I want to break free_

Two golden heart hairclips materialized, as well as a golden tiara with a pink heart-shaped gem in the center, and pink heart-shaped earrings.

_I've fallen in love_

Freddi held her arms out to the sides, spinning in place. The light on her arms shattered, revealing a pair of white opera-length gloves.

_I've fallen in love for the first time  
This time I know it's for real_

Clicking her heels together left behind sunny yellow pixie boots. She then clutched her shoulders, and a bright yellow top with puffy white sleeves appeared, followed by a matching skirt.

_I've fallen in love_

She ran one hand through her hair, causing it to grow down to her shoulder blades and turn a saffron color.

_God knows  
God knows I've fallen in love_

A golden diamond-shaped pendant materialized, along with a golden tiara with a yellow diamond-shaped gem, and yellow diamond-shaped earrings.

_It's strange, but it's true_

Bianca spun in place, holding out her hands. The light on them shattered to reveal fingerless white gloves with light blue trim.

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

Clicking her heels together resulted in sea blue high-heeled shoes.

_But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door_

She placed her hands on her heart, and a bright blue tank top that exposed her midriff appeared, along with a matching skirt.

_Oh how I want to be free, baby_

She tossed her head, her hair turning azure and tying itself into a ponytail.

_Oh, how I want to be free_

A golden bracelet with a carved spade pattern appeared, along with a golden tiara with a blue spade-shaped gem in the center, and blue spade-shaped earrings.

_Oh, how I want to break free_

As Bianca's guitar solo played, Joanne stepped forward, displaying an expression of uncertainty. That changed to a look of confidence as she held out her own brooch, becoming surrounded by green light.

_But life still goes on_  
I can't get used to living without  
Living without, living without you  
By my side

Spinning in place, she placed her hands over her heart, and the light on her arms shattered to reveal light green gloves.

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

Clicking her heels together produced viridian boots with dark green soles.

_God knows,  
Got to make it on my own_

She crossed her arms over her heart, and a bright green blouse appeared, as well as a matching skirt.

_So baby, can't you see_

She flung her hair back, and it tied itself into a braid, turning forest green as it did so.

_I've got to break free_

A golden ring with a clover-shaped top materialized, along with a golden tiara with a green clover-shaped gem, and green clover-shaped earrings.

_I've got to break free_  
I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

As the music died away, all four girls struck a group pose

"So, what song would be good for a fight scene?"

**Author's Note:**

> -Partly inspired by this video:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bhKFSXN2Fr4  
> Also, the transformations are somewhat inspired by the ones in LoliRock.


End file.
